


Gloves

by lastrisorto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gloves, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrisorto/pseuds/lastrisorto
Summary: Chrollo comes home from a job, wearing gloves.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	Gloves

A gloved hand wrapped around your throat from behind, and if you hadn’t just heard your boyfriend’s key click in the lock to your apartment, you likely would have jumped harder than you did. Instead, as you felt the cool leather concealing Chrollo’s firm grasp tighten on your neck, you carefully set down the cucumber and the knife you were cutting it with. You backed away from the counter, pressing your back against your “assailant” and letting out a little moan. 

A dark chuckle rewarded you, before your boyfriend turned you in his grasp, kissing you passionately when you were finally turned to face him. His lips were warm, and surprisingly soft as he moved them against yours. He nipped your lip, demanding entrance, and you happily obliged. His tongue slid against yours, and he dropped his hand from your throat to slip it inside your robe. The silk yielded, and his leather-clad palm caressed over your breast. You leaned into both his kiss and his touch, making a small noise into his mouth. He smiled against your lips, pleased to find you wearing nothing under the soft robe he had gifted you a few weeks prior. It was already your favorite.

Chrollo, on the other hand, had obviously just come from a job. He was in his street wear, a black suit with his hair down and tattoo covered. For anyone who didn’t know him, the only tipoff that he might have been up to something nefarious was the pair of black leather gloves he sported. You happened to know he often wore them on more discreet jobs to not leave fingerprints on safes and doorknobs and whatnot. At the moment, though, you just found them erotic. 

Chrollo broke the kiss, tweaking your nipple under your robe before withdrawing his hand, moving both hands to your waist. 

“Nothing but a robe tonight? Did you know I was coming home?” Something warmed inside you to hear him refer to your apartment as home.

“No, but I was doing laundry and wanted to make sure I got it all.” You shrugged, smiling. Chrollo laughed lightly, pulling you close enough to feel his erection pressing against the front of his pants. 

You smiled, bringing a hand between the two of you to palm him through his pants. Chrollo slowly rocked his hips against your hand, and you tilted your head up to give him another peck on the lips.

“But I’m happy you’re home.” 

Chrollo let out a little “mm” of agreement, before steering you to your bedroom. You laughed a little at his enthusiasm, sitting on the edge of the bed. You certainly felt the same. You watched as Chrollo got more comfortable, slipping off the cloth covering his tattoo and his tie. He took off his suit jacket, hanging it up in his section of your closet. He started to take off his gloves, to put them in the coat pocket, but you interrupted him. 

“You...you could leave those on for a while. If you want to.” 

He stopped, turning to you with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah?” You nodded, gaze hooded with lust, and Chrollo let out a chuckle, closing the closet door. 

Leaving the gloves on, he stalked back toward you, stopping in front of where you sat on the bed. He gripped your chin between his gloved fingers, tipping your face up to meet his eyes. You couldn’t help but reach out to run your hands up his still-clothed thighs and hips, reaching for his belt, but the sudden flash in his eyes and sharpness in his smile stopped you. 

“And why do you want me to leave the gloves on?” He traced his thumb over the swell of your bottom lip, but he obviously wanted a response. You thought a moment, wanting to be honest. He obviously wanted an honest answer.

“Maybe I like thinking about you wearing them while...doing crimes? Maybe I like being reminded of what kind of man I’m with, while you’re fucking me…sometimes.” You blushed a little at the admission, but it was there. You couldn’t deny it. His thumb rested on your bottom lip, the leather covering it warming to your skin. You pressed both lips in a kiss to his thumb as he thought on your words for a second.

“There’s a word for that, you know. Hybristophilia,” Chrollo looked down at you, curiosity piquing in his dark gaze, “You wouldn’t let just any criminal into your bed, would you?”

You urgently shook your head as best you could with your chin still trapped in his grip.

“Only the best.” You smiled lightly. Hopefully, he knew you were joking with him. You only had context clues to tell you how he felt about your relationship, but your feelings ran deep, and you’d expressed as much before. 

He seemed satisfied, moving next to you on the bed and patting his thighs, indicating that you should lie across his lap. A heat began to pool in your core in anticipation as you obeyed. Chrollo flipped up the back of your robe, baring your ass. You felt the leather of one glove stroking your skin while the other hand rested on your back, ready to hold you in place if needed. 

When Chrollo finally withdrew the hand on your ass, bringing it back down in a firm smack, you were already wet. He didn’t tell you to count, which normally meant he was just interested in seeing your ass red with his handprints, not actually punishing you for anything. Though, on some level, he might have been punishing you for fetishizing his profession. It was possible. 

Chrollo spanked you several more times, switching cheeks and paying attention to your responses. Your responses were mostly little, happy whimpers. His firm strikes encased in the leather of his gloves felt absolutely heavenly against your reddened skin. You were practically dripping, ready to feel him inside you after his long absence. You could feel his (still) straining cock pressing against your stomach, and you figured he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. Chrollo’s patient, but normally when he came back from having not seen you in a while, the foreplay was short and the sex intense. Intimate. You were happy to have given him the inspiration to take his time with you, this time. 

He stopped spanking you, and tangled a hand in your hair to pull you up until you knelt on the bed next to him. You let out a low moan at the rough treatment as he untied the belt on your robe, slipping it from your shoulders and down your arms. Taking in your flushed cheeks and peaked nipples, he chuckled. 

“Ready so soon?” He raised an eyebrow. You grinned, breath catching as he lowered his mouth to your nipple. 

Chrollo gently guided you onto your back, caging you with his body as he flicked his tongue against your hardened peak, sending shocks of pleasure directly to your cunt. His hand released your hair, slipping down to cup your breast. The warm leather was smooth against your skin as his dexterous fingers rolled your nipple. Chrollo, fully clothed between your legs, pressed soft touches and kisses against your nude body, occasionally roughly nipping or sucking at your skin. He worked his way down your body, then back up to lavish attention on your clavicles and neck. You sighed under his touch. You had missed this, but you wanted more. You arched your back, grinding your hips against his crotch and he pressed himself against you, grinding back with an urgency. He gave a soft huff at your neck, the only indication he was affected, and slipped back off the bed to strip. 

It was quicker, less deliberate than before, as Chrollo removed his shirt and pants. His resolve was almost gone. It was a wonder he didn’t just unfasten his pants and pull them down enough to take you a moment prior. You could see from where you lay, when he removed his underwear and his cock bounced free of its confinement. You licked your lips at the sight of your boyfriend in all his glory, pale and chiseled and looking at you with something like need. You brought your legs together, trying to get some friction from rubbing your thighs. Chrollo gave his cock a few pumps as he came back to the bed, pausing only to remove the black leather gloves, tossing them to the side. 

“I want to feel you,” Chrollo explained. You parted your legs to make room for him as he moved back up your body. You expected him to slide a finger into you, then, but he instead lined himself up with your dripping opening, rubbing the head of his cock against your entrance to gather your slick before kissing you as he pushed inside. Holding himself up on one arm, his other hand reached up to run fingers through your hair, stroking down your cheek as though memorizing the line of your profile. He trailed touches down your neck to your chest, finally stopping at your side. As nice as his hands had felt in the gloves, you loved the way his bare fingers flexed against your hip, his nails digging in slightly. 

Chrollo rolled his hips against yours, thrusting deep into you. You let out a small noise of pleasure at the sensation of being taken so thoroughly by your lover. You gripped his shoulders, the muscles rippling under your fingers as he pounded into you. You wrapped your legs around his waist to take him deeper, every thrust hitting all your sensitive spots. 

Chrollo moved the hand on your waist to rub your clit, teasing soft circles around the sensitive bud. Your orgasm was building with every thrust, every swirl of his thumb. Chrollo lowered his face to the crook of your neck, picking up his pace. By the way his breath hitched as his hips stuttered, you could tell he was also nearing his end. He gently bit at your neck, sucking a mark into the soft skin. It was enough to tip you over the edge, and you let out a whimper as you came around his cock. Your spasming walls clutched around him, and Chrollo let out a quiet curse as he withdrew his hand from between your legs and started fucking into you in earnest, chasing his own release. 

You pulled him into a kiss, and swallowed his soft groan as he gave a few more erratic thrusts before releasing inside you. Your mouth moved against his, kissing him lazily as he settled himself on top of you. After a moment, he withdrew, pulling you against his side and settling the blanket over both of you. He kissed the top of your head, then reached over to tilt your chin up to face him.

“You ok?” You nodded, snuggling against him. 

“It’s just good to have you home.” 

Chrollo made a noise of agreement, stroking his fingers down your arm. 

“We should probably shower.” 

You groaned, burying your face against his chest. You really didn’t want to move. You still had to clean up the salad fixings you were cutting, too. You groaned again at the thought. Laughing, Chrollo twirled the ends of your hair around his fingers. 

“It can wait a few minutes, though.”

You were happy to be with such a reasonable man.


End file.
